1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectronic device fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to fabrication of a microelectronic storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-rank, stacked cross-point ferroelectric polymer memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the microelectronics field, continual pressure exists to find faster, denser, and more cost-effective solutions to data storage. One particular area of interest is higher storage capacity per unit area of a substrate. Whether the data storage is fast, on-die storage such as static random access memory (SRAM), whether it is the somewhat slower embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), the even slower off-die dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or whether it is magnetic- or magneto optical disks for mass storage, each technology is constantly being advanced to meet the demand for increased speed and capacity, and for lower voltage operation.
It was discovered that some polymers exhibit ferromagnetism. One such polymer is poly vinylidene fluoride (PVDF, whose repeat formula is (CH2—CF2)n) and some of its copolymers.
Ferroelectric properties are discoverable below the temperature of the ferroelectric phase transition, which is the working temperature upper limit. Below this temperature, the main chain of a ferroelectric polymer may be arranged in the substantially all-trans configuration such that dipole moments are parallel, at least, within ferroelectric domains that are separated from each other by domain walls. Ferroelectric polymers form chain lengths that may be in the range of about one micro meter (micron).
One activity involved in operation of a ferroelectric polymer data storage device relates to increasing storage capacity for a given substrate.